russian roulette's spirit
by ElleKoneko
Summary: edxal kinda but not really it's more like brotherly love rather than incest :/ deathfic


The gun was passed around the circle. First to Roy, then to Greed, next Al and lastly to me. I don't know how we started playing Russian roulette in the first place; it was just a onetime kind of thing. It was Greed's idea to play; he talked us all into it. I told him I wasn't joining in, that it was dangerous. Everyone sat in the room knew it was dangerous and only three would make it out of the dark room.

Roy found it easy to go first, he held the gun up to his temple, closed his eyes, pulled the trigger. A gasp was heard as his eyes opened; wide with shock, the bullet was a dud. Greed spun the gun around his finger once, twice, three times, before bringing it up and pulling the trigger, another dud. Not that greed could die anyway but it was nice to think he was in the same position as the rest of us. A tear fell from my eye when Al took the gun, his hands were shaking and he was looking straight at me with a shine in his eyes. He smiled as he looked down at the gun, then back at me. Greed was getting annoyed but no one cared, this was Al's time.

The gun was brought up and he pulled the trigger fast, still dud. I was next. I hurried it along quickly, so I didn't show panic but still it was dud. The duds came one by one until it was just me and Al left to take our last turn. I was scared for him. He was scared for me. Greed had said that if we didn't play until the end he would shoot us anyway, so this was a tricky situation. All the doors to the room were locked, so we couldn't escape. I went first because I cared for Al too much to let him die and I had a feeling this was it for me. Feelings just come and go but this was stronger than ever. I never had a chance to say goodbye to anyone. It didn't matter anymore, my life was over, Al's was just beginning, that is all I would want in my last moment and I have that. I was ready. I closed my eyes, brought my shaking hand up and pulled the trigger...

Kitty lovers POV

His body fell back unmoving. Blood pooled around, dying his once golden hair a rusty brown. His eyes were still closed and his mouth was part open. Apart from the blood he just looked like a sleeping angel. The gun had slid across towards the rest of us. Fingerprints of his blood lay on it from where he had gripped the object so tightly with his flesh hand. The panic had gone from his face and now he was laid peacefully. I had a fear of losing him when we started this and my fears always seemed to come true. A silly thought that he may still be alive came into my mind but it was obviously not true. I screamed for him thinking he may get up and walk over to hug me, with a smile and kind words added but he didn't. I wanted to rush over and hold him in my arms but I was held back. I shouted words that had never left my mouth before at the colonel thinking he would let me go, but he didn't. He was used to the words and struggling with Ed anyway so it wasn't anything new. I wish we had never started this game.

We all knew it was wrong. It has never been like me to do anything like this unless Ed had talked me into it but it wasn't him, it was Greed. If Greed would have just left us alone or not even turned up in the first place, I would have my brother, my only family left with me, right now. Tears left my eyes faster than ever when I realised I was alone, I had no one. I had friends but no family. I knew people would offer to be my family but I didn't want that, I wanted my brother. He may have done wrong in his time but I loved him for it, more than I had ever told him but now it was too late.

I looked over to his lifeless body and gasped. A last breath left his mouth as a figure left his chest and stood before us. The figure looked like Ed in every way except one. The figure wore a white gown and light golden hair hung over his shoulders. Ed only wore his hair down when he was sleeping (understandable) and as for the white gown, what was he thinking, just because he is not in the actual world does not mean he can change his ways! The figure seemed to know what I was thinking because it looked like it was laughing, exactly how Ed would. I smiled and looked around. Roy and Greed were oblivious to the figures presence. The figure gave a last wave before turning into a pale mist-like state and soon enough disappearing leaving the room cold. A breeze blew over us all and then the room warmed up again slowly. I turned, as best I could, to Roy and Greed and gave them my best 'I know something you don't know' smile. We all got up and walked away from the death scene. When we were outside, Roy called someone to come for Ed's body.

I knew I would miss Ed like any brother would but I also knew he was safe and happy. He would be watching over me because that was the kind of brother he was. Nothing ever mattered when he was around. Still nothing will matter because he will watch over me until my last day when we will finally be together once again.


End file.
